1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a housing, more particular to a manufacturing method of a housing of electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, methods for combining a metal member and a plastic member together as the housing of electronic device mainly are structural screwing methods, plastic structure molten methods, adhesive applying methods and methods of embedding metal member for injection molding.
For a conventional method of embedding metal member for injection molding, because the mold has to be kept in a high temperature state, the circle time of plastic member formation may be overly long and the deformation degree of final products is difficult to control.